Fever
by SimOph52
Summary: Brennan is in the hospital and Booth isn't allowed to see her because her symptoms are affected by him. Sweets helps with the diagnosis.


**I was getting ready for work the other day and I thought of this interesting idea. It plagued my brain until I finally wrote it all down. This is more of a short story than a one shot, however, _there will be no future postings_. This is it. So enjoy, and let me know what you think!!**

* * *

"You know why I was brought here, don't you?"

Brennan scoffed and looked away, "I believe that your statement is extremely ambiguous considering the reason that you are here is because we _don't_ know."

Sweets sighed and tilted his head, "How have you been feeling lately, Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan shifted beneath the sterile bed sheets and ran a hand through her hair, "I was perfectly fine until I fell ill. You know that. I only saw you two days ago. Did I appear healthy to you?"

"My opinion doesn't matter in this scenario, Doctor Brennan. But for the record, you didn't appear unhealthy to me, at least, physically."

Brennan stared at him accusingly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that had I guessed where you would be in two days, I most likely would not have said, 'In the hospital, vomiting and with a fever with no apparent cause'."

Brennan leaned back on the bed and crossed her arms, "So what, now you all think that this is a psychological side effect of some repressed _feelings _or something?"

"That is exactly what I think."

Brennan rolled her eyes again and began cracking her fingers in attempts to intimidate the young doctor.

"There is something rather curious about this scene that differs from any other visit that you have made to the hospital, Doctor Brennan. Do you know what that is?"

Brennan cleared her throat and dropped the intimidation act immediately. Her eyes dropped to the beige quilt that was lying across her lap, "Not at all. I've been to the hospital by myself plenty of times. There is nothing strange about that."

Sweets began smiling slightly, knowing that he was getting closer to pushing the right button, "Who do you normally come to the hospital with?"

Brennan could feel her skin becoming warmer and the beads of sweat begin to form on her brow and neck. She could sense the narrowness of her throat begin to shrink into a painfully smaller passage way and liquid fire making it's way up her throat and into her mouth, making her cringe at it's taste. She tried to avoid the young doctors gaze and pretend that she was perfectly fine, "My partner." She stated simply, attempting to keep her mouth as closed as possibly while speaking.

Sweets nodded and sat back in his chair, "I see." He said looking Brennan over once and noticing the distinct change in her body language and the mere suggestion to her partner, "And would you mind saying his name for me, Doctor Brennan?"

Her demeanor immediately changed and her eyes penetrated through his own. He jumped at the initial eye contact, being caught off guard, but after the first contact proceeded to smile at his minor victory. She scowled at him and gripped her teeth, "You know his name." she growled.

"Oh, come on, Doctor Brennan. You've said yourself that psychology is a soft science; surely saying his name cannot harm you in any way."

He was being smug and she hated him for it. Even though she knew better, she wanted to prove him wrong so badly that she could help but attempt to say it. As her lips began to form the words, Sweets lunged forward with the garbage can to catch the vomit that came from her lips. She was heaving up the bile by this point, her throat sore from the constant gag reaction and her temper on high, "DAMN IT! Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" she screamed, wiping the remaining bits from her mouth with the back of her hand, "What the hell is wrong with me?" she said handing the can back to Sweets who was pressing the button for the nurse.

Sweets shook his head, "I actually think that I know exactly what is wrong with you, but I'm not going to tell you, merely because I like my face the way it is."

Brennan looked up at him, slightly confused and missing his meaning, but accepted his reply nonetheless, "Just, fix me. I don't want to be sick at the mention of his name or when I see him. He's my best friend and that," she said gripping her stomach which was now lurching, "is not the kind of reaction that he deserves from me."

Sweets nodded, smiled and rose from the chair that was next to her bed, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and he looked her in the eye, "Trust me, Doctor Brennan. You're going to be fine and we'll fix this in a matter of weeks, maybe even days. Just, get as much rest as you can, okay? I'll let him know what is going on."

Brennan nodded and grabbed Sweet's hand before he could walk too far away, "Tell him," she started, trying to blink away tears that were attempting to form in her eyes, "tell him I'm sorry?"

Sweet's nodded, "No problem."

Sweet's exited the room just as the nurse was about to enter, "Oh, hi," he said addressing the nurse, "she just threw up… in the garbage can."

The nurse looked at him and shook her head disapprovingly at the young man, "You made her say that poor man's name, didn't you?"

Sweet's shrugged, "I had to test it, for my own reasons. I don't like having her do that anymore than you do. But if she wants to fix the problem…" he said.

The nurse cut him off by raising her hand to him, "I really don't care about your reasons. I just can't stand seeing that man in the visitor's lounge waiting for a woman who vomits every time she sees him or thinks about him. If this is really a psychological problem, fix it."

Sweets nodded at the nurse, "You have no idea how much I want to fix this problem. Not just for their sanity, but for mine as well."

The nurse patted the young doctor on the shoulder and pushed the door for Brennan's room open. Sweet's caught a glance at Brennan again; she was still sitting in her bed, her face drawn and dark circles under her eye lids. If he hadn't known any better, he would say that she had been crying, but with all of the people that were passing in and out of her room, it seemed as though she had no time to privacy.

Sweets made his way down the hall to the visitors lounge and grabbed two cups of coffee before joining Booth on the loveseat in the corner of the room. He passed off one of the coffees to the Agent and sipped the hot liquid.

"What the hell is going on, Sweets?"

Sweets swallowed the liquid and stared straight forward, "You're not going to like it… well, you will, actually. But at least not initially, although, you might also find the humor in it." He said vaguely.

Booth looked over at him with an expression of extreme anxiety, "Humor? Bones is sick. Nothing about that is funny." Booth took a deep calming breath before looking at Sweets in the eyes, "Just, please, tell me what is going on."

Sweets looked at the Agent in the eyes and then looked away, "Before I tell you, I need you to do something for me."

Booth blinked, thinking that Sweet's was being selfish at this particular moment when his partner could be dying down the hall from an unknown infectious disease, "Are you serious? How is this going to help Bones?" he asked.

Sweets shifted on the couch and looked at the frustrated agent, "It will, I promise. I just, I need you to think about how you honestly feel about Brennan. And not professionally either; outside of work."

Booth's eyebrows raised, "Um, how is that going to help make her better?" he asked.

Sweets patted him on the shoulder and looked him in the eyes so that he would know that he was being genuine, "It just will, please." He begged.

"Uh okay."

"Thanks." Sweets readjusted his seat on the couch and fiddled with the cup in his hands.

"So, can I go see her now?" Booth asked tentatively.

Sweets pinched his lips and turned his head to the sad looking agent, "Um, that would be inadvisable."

Booth stood abruptly and faced the doctor, "You went to see her!" he exclaimed, the anger that was long overdue had finally bubbled to the surface.

"Look," Sweets said, rising to meet him, "There is a reason that you can't go in there. I can't disclose it to you at the moment, but I really think that it's for the best that you wait out here." He said, trying to maintain his countenance.

"It's not right. I'm her partner and if anyone should be in there right now, it's me." He said, inching closer to Sweets trying to intimidate him.

Sweets stood there for a moment and placed his hands on his hips. He looked up at the exasperated Agent and began smiling, "Hold that thought." Sweets said before running down the corridor, leaving a fuming Booth behind him. He dashed into Brennan's room and began rifling through the drawer at her nightstand, finally finding her cell phone. He handed it to her and she looked at him with extreme confusion.

"Cell phones are not allowed in the hospital, Doctor Sweets." She said plainly.

"Just call Booth." He said rolling his eyes.

"But that will make me…"

Sweets cut her off, "He's extremely worried about you. He said that you're his best friend and if he couldn't talk to you he would go crazy." Sweets was pulling it all out of his butt, but he knew that the Agent really did feel that way and by telling her these alleged comments that Booth had made might help solidify his suspicions.

"He said that?" She asked, her voice softening somewhat uncharacteristically.

"Yeah," Sweets said, "Yeah, he did."

She sighed and turned her phone on, then pressing the speed dial one and put the phone to her ear, "Hey Booth." She said sitting upright in her bed. Her muscles tensed and she motioned for the garbage can, "No, don't come in here." She said, then propping the can on her legs and leaning her head down on its brim, "No, please, Booth. Don't worry about it." She said, then turning to face Sweets, "It seems that my illness is highly contagious for people with a certain gene in their systems." She became extremely thankful that Booth couldn't see her face right now, because if he could, he would know that she would be lying through her teeth. She also had the benefit of having an extremely unscientific savvy partner who wouldn't know the difference, "The hospital and the FBI have your medical records; that is how they know that you are susceptible. Sweets is immune to it." She glanced over at the psychiatrist who was attempting not to laugh at her excuses, "Listen Booth," she said, glaring at the young doctor, "just know that I am okay and once this is over I'll be back in the field with you."

Brennan nodded to his voice on the other side and said good bye to him, then hanging up her phone and looking at Sweets, "Well, I didn't throw up again." She said hopefully.

Sweet's took the phone out of her hand and placed it on the nightstand, "No, but your temperature went from one hundred to one hundred and two." He said, gesturing to one of the machines at her bedside.

She threw herself back onto her bed and kicked the garbage can off of her, "I don't understand. I really don't."

"I know." Sweets said sympathetically, "But you really need to consider that this could be psychological. What have you been thinking about recently? You can tell me anything and I promise that I won't report anything too personal to the bureau. I'm here more as a friend than I am an FBI trained Psychotherapist."

Brennan rolled her eyes and looked over at Sweets and she could help but see the genuine concern in his eyes, "But you are planning on using this in your next book, right?"

Sweets sighed, "Okay, you got me. But I wouldn't use your names or anything. Just like last time."

She warily conceded and then thought for a moment, "I really can't think of anything specific." She said, turning her head away from the psychiatrist. He knew she was lying, but decided to start off a little easier with her.

"Okay then, why don't you tell me what you have been feeling the past couple of weeks?"

"Emotionally or physically?" she asked, hoping that it was the latter.

"Either one will be fine." He said, taking a seat next to her bed and removing a small notepad from his pocket. He took a pen out of the drawer on her nightstand and flipped open the book.

"Okay, well. I've been feeling full." She said, trying to accurately describe her physical pain.

"What do you mean by 'full'." He asked, making a notation in his pad.

"Like when you've eaten too much." She said sarcastically.

Sweets nodded and tried to suppress the grin from his face, "So, not the satisfied kind of 'full' but the painful feeling of being full beyond your capacity?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes, exactly. Like there is no room in my stomach and the undigested food is lodging itself in my throat."

Sweets nodded again, writing vigorously now, "Are you implying that you have been over eating?"

Brennan shook her head, "No, not at all. In fact, I have been eating less than usual. I am simply not hungry."

"So I can presume that you are emotionally full rather than physically?"

Brennan hesitantly nodded, "Yes, I suppose…"

"Good." He stated, then looking up at her, "What else?"

"I've been getting intense migraines recently."

"Have you seen a medical professional about them prior to your hospitalizations?"

"I used to get migraines all the time, but these are much worse. They make me feel like my head is going to explode. I know that doesn't sound rational, but you asked me to talk about my feelings…"

"No, Doctor Brennan, that is good. So would you say that your migraines are like your feeling of being full in that they are both surpassing norms?"

"Yes, I suppose you could think about it like that."

"Anything else?"

"Light headed. Random spouts of dizziness." She said.

"Out of curiosity, when do these spouts of dizziness occur?"

"They've mainly been at crime scenes; which is odd because the bodies have never made me nauseous before."

"Has your partner," he said the words delicately so as to avoid the attack of sickness. Brennan instinctively put a hand to her stomach and let out a calming breath, "been present at these crime scenes when you've felt dizzy?"

Brennan looked at the psychiatrist, condescending to him with only the look in her eyes, "Of course. He is my partner after all. I wouldn't be in the field if he weren't."

Sweets made a note that on her statement there was no physical reaction to the use of the words 'my partner'. He tapped his pen against his lips before flipping it through his fingers and looking at his notepad, "Any other times when you felt dizzy?"

"A few times at the lab." She said.

"And was he present at all of these times as well?"

Brennan thought back in the past two weeks and realized that he had indeed been present during all of her dizzy spells. She looked at Sweets, now with the expression of a frightened little girl. The image nearly broke his heart, "Oh no. There really is something wrong with me, psychologically, isn't there?"

"Not wrong, Doctor Brennan. Just, extremely… unique." Sweets smiled at her and rose from his seat yet again, "I'll be back in a little while."

She nodded and he left, making his way back to the visitors lounge.

Booth heard Sweets coming before he saw him. He immediately jumped out of his seat and ran toward the door, meeting Sweets at the threshold. He pulled the doctor into a bear hug, which Sweets was not prepared for and said, "Thank you for getting her to call me. If I can't see her now, then I will take what I can get. Thank you."

Sweets smiled and cautiously patted the gigantic agent on the back, "No problem, Agent Booth."

Booth pulled away from the young man and stepped back. Sweets looked around the room and noticed Angela and Hodgins sitting in the corner. Apparently, Booth had filled them in on what they know so far about Doctor Brennan's condition and they were anxiously awaiting any kind of news.

Booth interrupted Sweet's thoughts, "So, do we know anything yet?"

Sweets smiled and looked down at the floor, "I'm almost certain I know what is wrong with Doctor Brennan. It's actually… extremely fascinating."

"What is it?" Booth said impatiently.

"She's… you're going to think I'm crazy, but she's love sick."

Booth's eyebrows furrowed and his frame froze completely. Finally after a moment of processing the information he exclaimed, "Who is she in love with!"

"OH PLEASE!" A voice said from the other side of the room. Sweets and Booth both turned to surprisingly see Hodgins walking toward them, "If you two are seriously that blind then this is the worst real life romance story I have ever witnessed. I always thought you two were carrying on the way you did because you wanted to tease Angela about her predictions about your future. The two of you are both highly intelligent people; above average intelligence. If you two can't see how much you love each other then I say we all just throw in the towel and go home."

Both Booth and Sweets stood in stunned silence. Hodgins was attempting to catch his breath, having become winded after his short diatribe. Slowly, from behind Hodgins, Angela crept up out of nowhere.

"Hey awkward moment!" She said as though she were greeting a friend named 'awkward moment'. Angela made eye contact with the three stunned men before taking Hodgins arm and turning to him, "I don't know about you Hodgie, but I'm starved."

Hodgins nodded and they both walked out of the waiting area and away from the stunned Agent and the newly nervous Sweets.

"What just happened?" Booth said, shakily while eyeing Sweets.

"I believe that that is called 'blowing up your spot' Agent Booth."

Booth nodded.

Sweet's ushered the shaken Booth back to the loveseat they had been sitting on previously and let the Agent take in all of the new information that had just been revealed to him in the last five minutes. Finally, after an agonizing period of silence he spoke up, "Does Bones know about this?"

"Not yet. I felt it best to come to you with this information first considering you seem more receptive to it."

Booth looked at him curiously, "How would you know that I'm the more accepting one?"

Sweets giggled and then apologetically retracted it with a smile of apology, "You constantly threaten to shoot me when I say something that makes you uncomfortable, but I know that you would never do it because you strictly adhere to the laws of this country. Despite your rough exterior, you are actually extremely sensitive to others needs. Doctor Brennan on the other hand does not always play by the rules. I'm not insinuating that she would murder anyone, but she would have no problem punching me in the face if I came to her with delicate information that she didn't want to hear."

Booth nodded again, "You're a lot better at your job then I give you credit for." He stated simply.

Sweets smiled, "It really means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Booth looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, "This does not mean that we're friends."

Sweets expression of happiness quickly faded from his face to disappointment. He cleared his throat and continued in his most professional of manners, "I need you to help me with this though. There are feelings that she has been having that don't necessarily add up. Most of them involving a sort of negative overtone that I can't place."

Booth leaned back on the couch, "Well, what do you need from me?"

"I need you to tell me about all of the things that you two have shared outside of the professional realm. Nothing too personal, but things that involve potential relationships that have been discussed."

Booth nodded, "Well, Bones always says that she doesn't want kids, but when she and I were taking care of Andy…"

Sweets interrupted, "Andy is the infant that you found in the tree at a crime scene?"

"Yeah, that's him. She became really attached to him. At first she was awkward and unreceptive to the whole idea of caring for him, but then, she started becoming really protective of him, like how a mother would be with their own child. It was really… it was nice."

Sweets nodded and wrote some notes on his notepad, "Okay, next?"

Booth lifted his eyes to the ceiling, rifling through all of his memories with Bones, "She hates the idea of marriage. After the NASA case she said she could only see marriage as a means of having someone to cover up murders with. She also has said that she doesn't need a piece of paper to tell her that she is committed to someone."

Sweets was writing notes again and Booth waited silently for him to look up, "Agent Booth. You realize that you are giving me Doctor Brennan's perceptions of love, don't you?"

Booth furrowed his brow and shifted in his seat, "Well, yeah. You asked me to tell you about what we talk about outside of the professional realm."

Sweets tilted his head, "No, I asked you to tell me about things that the two of you have discussed outside of the professional realm that indicate a potential relationship. While I find it endearing that you have paid such close attention to her feelings on children and marriage, I want to know if there have ever been any slips or indications of something more than just a working partnership."

Booth ran his hands through his hair and gripped the back of his neck, "During the time with Andy, right before we gave him to his adoptive family, I accidentally called him 'our little guy'. Is that what you wanted?"

Sweets nodded, "Exactly. When you say 'our' you mean you and Doctor Brennan?"

"Yeah. It made it seem like he was our kid. Our baby boy." Booth said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"What was her reaction to that?"

"She didn't really have one. I sort of fixed the statement."

"How can you fix a statement? Once you say something, it's out there. There is no turning back."

"I restated it replacing 'our' with 'the'." He said, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Okay." Sweets said rolling his eyes, "Anything else?"

"Um, well… there is the whole line thing. But I don't even think that she knows that was about us."

"Woah, what 'line thing'?" Sweets said holding up his hand at the agent.

"After Epps went down. After he had poisoned Cam, I had told her that people who work in high risk situations can't be involved, there has to be a line."

Sweets eyes widened, "Oh this is too good." He said letting a laugh escape.

"What? What is it now?" Booth said becoming alarmed.

Sweets stood up, "I'll be back!" he said, this time running out of the waiting room like he was a super hero who had just been called to duty.

He ran down the hall, the excitement bubbling up inside of him. She would never believe him, but he knew that he was dead on. He knew that this was why she was sick.

He burst into Brennan's room and sat down in his seat that was still perched next to her bed. He was out of breath and Brennan was looking at him like he had three heads.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Sweets smirked, still catching his breath, "You're a writer, Doctor Brennan. Think of the following as a description of some characters in a book." He said, picking up the garbage can that she used as a throw up bin and stood up, pacing around her bed, "Two people, a man and a woman who work together. Extreme sexual tension and feelings of mutual respect as well as a friendship that could stand the test of time." She nodded studiously at his descriptions taking mental notes about the characters. He turned to her at the foot of her bed to make sure that she was following, noting that she was he continued to pace around her bed, "The two characters have constantly put one another's safety before their own and have earned an unshakable trust for each other. They have been through hell and back and could not imagine living life without the other anymore. In fact, their surprised that they made it through the majority of their lives without having known each other until a few years ago."

Brennan was beginning to recognize the similarities between these hypothetical characters and her and Booth, "What are you getting at Sweets?" she said rolling her eyes.

Sweets looked up at her, "I'll get to that in a moment." He said, then resuming his pace, "Something happens, something really bad and it puts their lives as well as their mutual friend's lives in danger. A line is drawn between them…" he said, and at that moment, Brennan threw up again in the garbage can. Sweets both smiled and frowned at the same time, because his theory was being proven right, but Brennan was vomiting again which was not good for her body. He continued, "The line forbids them to cross into a potentially damaging area to their professional relationship."

Brennan looked weak. She had begun sweating again and her temperature had risen to one hundred and two for the second time that day. He was breathing irregularly, but continued to pay attention to the doctor's ramblings, "The heroin becomes sick; violently ill and is rushed to the hospital where she has symptoms that far more extreme than they normally would be; in essence, the symptoms themselves are crossing the line. Wouldn't those symptoms be a metaphor for the heroin's true desires?"

Brennan coughed and weakly wiped her forehead, "Yes; in a literary sense, that would be a perfect way to relay the feelings of the character without having some long exposition about her thoughts and feelings."

"Do you think that applies to this situation?" Sweets asked.

"You're forgetting something Sweets. I am not a fictional character. There is no writer on a laptop writing my words in a Word document. I am a real human being and metaphor doesn't work in real life."

Sweets groaned and sat down in his chair, "Sometimes the body can manifest physical symptoms in order to tell you that there is something wrong psychologically, Doctor Brennan. It is rare, but for the sake of 'we have no idea otherwise' can you just go with me on this one?"

Brennan sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine. If it will help me stop vomiting, fine."

"You need to erase the line from your mind." Sweets stated simply.

"I… I can't do that." She said looking at him in the eyes.

Sweets edged closer to her bed on his seat, "Yes, you can. Close your eyes."

Reluctantly, Brennan did as Sweets had requested and shut her eyes.

"Imagine the line as you see it." He waited for her to nod before continuing, "Now, imagine Agent Booth on the other side of it." Brennan dry heaved once and then hiccupped after it. She coughed and then settled a bit and the doctor continued, "Okay, now mentally erase the line." He watched her become increasingly more agitated, "What is going on?" he asked, slightly confused by her reaction.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "It's still there. I can't erase the line."

Sweets nodded, "Why can't you erase it?"

"It's not my damned line to erase! That's why!" she yelled at him.

Sweets thought for a moment and then promptly stood up from his chair mumbling something about being back in a minute.

He stepped out into the hallway and walked determinedly to the visitors lounge. Without a word of acknowledgment he found Agent Booth and said, "You need to erase the line."

Booth looked up at him confused, "Erase the line? It's imaginary!" he said.

"Nothing about the psyche is imaginary Agent Booth. You put the line there and that is why she is sick. You need to erase it. Unless of course you want her to be sick."

Booth became offended and stood up, towering over the psychiatrist, "You know I don't want that." Booth grumbled.

"Then take out your phone and call her and erase the damn line." Sweets said, completely over the intimidation tactics.

Booth studied him for a moment longer and then took his phone out of his pocket and called her, "Hey Bones. How are you feeling? Did you just throw up?" he said looking more concerned, "Look Bones, the line, it doesn't exist anymore. It can't. In fact, I don't think it has mattered for a while now. I don't want to tell you why over the phone, Bones. Just, please listen to me. There are things that we can't control and I'm specifically referring to matters of the heart when I say can no longer control my feelings toward you, which means that I… God damn it! I love you, Temperance that's why! Now I'm coming in there whether you like it or not!" He said pushing past Sweets, nearly knocking him over in the process. Booth hurried down the hallway, Sweets on his tail as he pushed through the door to Brennan's room and threw his cell phone on the floor.

He rushed over to her bed and without any words, landed on the bed next to her and pulled her into him. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forcefully, trying to relay the depth of his feelings for her. Sweets stood at the door, witnessing the scene, and realized after a moment that this was the kind of thing that should be private. He slowly backed out the door and went to wait with Angela and Hodgins in the waiting room.

Booth continued running his hand through her hair as he pulled his lips, unwillingly away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Booth!" Brennan whined, "I have vomit mouth!"

Booth laughed and kissed her forehead, "I don't care. There is nothing that can stop me from kissing you anymore."

With that, he drew her into him again laying his lips upon hers, and she linked her arms behind his neck and pulled him on top of her.

Temperance Brennan was released from the hospital the next morning. She had been dehydrated and malnourished due to the constant influx of vomit that she had been privy to the last few days. She wasn't allowed to go back to work for another week but was given some pain medications as well as some instructions about exercise and calorie intake that would be crucial for her to get her strength back as soon as possible.

Considering she wasn't going to be able to do everything by herself, Booth had requested a week off from the bureau so that he could take care of his girlfriend. Brennan was going to live with Booth until she was back on her feet and although it had taken a lot of time for her to get over the idea of him 'taking care of her' she finally came to the agreement secretly happy that she was going to spend time with him.

Brennan was in the passenger seat of his SUV and Booth was putting the bag she had brought to the hospital with all of her necessities in the trunk. He walked around the edge of the car and hopped into the driver seat, closing the door behind him

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked over at him and smiled, "Never better."

He returned her smile, "We can take this slow if you want. We're in no rush or anything." He said taking her hand and squeezing it.

She laughed, "Booth, we've practically been dating for the past three years, if you really think about it. I don't think I've ever known anyone as well as I know you and quite honestly our courtship phase has sufficiently been executed regardless of whether we realized it was happening or not."

He laughed at her response and leaned over to her, kissing her on the lips, "Sounds good to me."

They smiled at each other and Booth extricated his hand from hers to start the ignition of the car. A song started playing on his radio and he waited to move the car until the words began.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I give you fever that's so hard to bare_

Booth couldn't help but giggle. He had purposely put this CD in his radio and cued up the song when he got to the hospital. He looked over a Brennan to see if she had a reaction to the words yet, but she hadn't.

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

She started smiling and looked over at Booth who couldn't contain his laughter anymore, "You did this on purpose, didn't you!" she said. She punched him in the arm playfully.

He grabbed the sore spot and looked over at her, "Ow! Bones, you know, you're playful punches are a lot harder than you think they are!"

Brennan was laughing so hard that she could barely say the words, "You're such a jerk sometimes!"

They both laughed so hard that Booth had to stop the car on the side of the road as to avoid any potential accidents. Brennan shook her head in disbelief.

"You know," she said, ceasing her laughter for a moment. He looked over at her and stopped laughing as well, "This is why I love you. You have the ability to make me laugh no matter what is going on."

He smiled at her sincerely and grabbed her hand again, this time kissing the back of it, "I love you too."

THE END!


End file.
